


Wilted Flower

by NV_Belpre



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Dark, Death, F/M, Mentions of Cancer, Romance, Suicide, Triggers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NV_Belpre/pseuds/NV_Belpre
Summary: My first Twilight One Shot, Jasper X OC story that is dark themed and have triggers.Orla must decide on the inevitable death, to be turned or let life take the reigns but she must share her choice with the one she loves. Read to find out what she chooses.
Relationships: Jasper/ OC
Kudos: 2





	Wilted Flower

A/N: I wanted to write something different something that could make me feel good. So I am writing a story that is new and different. This is a Dark themed one-shot that I wanted to try out and see where it goes. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Today felt different, I didn’t understand why but waking up this morning made me feel like something could happen today. I couldn’t fathom what felt different but I could just feel the air around me change.

“You’re in your head again”

I smiled to the voice before turning around to greet them with a hug, it’s been a week since the whole “I’m a vampire” truth came out. At first I was terrified and thought things would be different but once I took the time to myself and really figured it out I realized it wasn’t as bad as it is. He’s different and I should embrace it rather than run away from it; and oddly things have gone smoothly.

“Just trying to figure everything that’s been going on” I replied, Jasper took my shades to look in my eyes to see what was really going on. I knew things wouldn’t be the same but I had a feeling at some point in time we would have to discuss the inevitable—the mortality of our relationship. The truth is I do love Jasper and I cannot picture life without him but I just cannot picture my life not ending. I can’t see my life never ending, not able to have children and picking up my grandchildren one day. Sadly everything I wanted in this life keeps getting taken away from me, the dreams and hopes I wish as I get older kept getting shorter and shorter. The idea of spending an eternity with him felt like I hit the jackpot but the idea of giving up life’s precious gifts for an eternity felt selfish.

“We should probably get going before your family gets worried”

“Let them, tell me what’s on your mind Orla” He asked.

Taking a deep breath, I shifted my cap to sit on one side of my head while I shifted my weight which made my skirt shift as well. I figured we would probably talk about this some other time and not today but I guess today was better than any other day.

“I know the moment you told me the truth that everything would change, that you would feel obligated for us to discuss the mortality of our relationship and I don’t want an eternity” I finally breathed out everything that was in my mind but I knew by saying that would create some form of friction between us. Ever since we both came clean to each other of our secrets it’s been even more tense between us.

“So this is what you want—to make me love you and then leave me”

“I didn’t ask for you to fall for me, just how you didn’t ask me to fall for you; it just happened” I defended, I knew he was hurt but I didn’t think he’d take it this far.

“Just how I didn’t to have stage four ovarian cancer” I whispered, I could feel the tears fall as I try to muster up any courage I have left but between the chemo and therapy there really wasn’t anything left.

“But there’s a simple solution, and you’re chosing against it?”

“I don’t want a solution that will make me miss out on life’s pleasure. You can’t ask me to do something so selfish” I answered

“You’re the selfish one, you are already dying and you just don’t want to live with the idea of waking up and never have to worry about it”

I watched him walk away, heading back into the house while I just stood there watching what was left of my future walk away. This wasn’t how I imagined what my final eighteenth birthday would be like. I had so much hope and future that I could beat this cancer and live out my dreams but when the doctor said it was in the final stage and all they could do was make me comfortable I knew; I didn’t want to live life like this. I didn’t want to live life waiting for every moment waiting for the inevitable like the conversation I had with Jasper. Walking in the direction of the lake I needed to speed up the inevitable and take what was left of my life and put it in my control. I needed to feel the cool tones of the water on my skin while I still can.

“Please forgive me” I whispered.


End file.
